


A splash of color

by Bowkuhtoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Keiji Akaashi - Freeform, M/M, akaashi - Freeform, koutarou bokuto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowkuhtoe/pseuds/Bowkuhtoe
Summary: Akaashi feels as if his day is repetitive, until he meets someone that shows him the color in life that hes been missing but will that color stay with him for as long as he'd hoped it would?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first chapter to my bokuaka au where bokuto moves to akaashis school so i hope u like it and if you do dont be afraid to interact with it

Akaashis day had started just like every other. He woke up to the sound of his familiar alarm filling the room with its annoying sound. Every day felt so repetitive at this point it was so dull that he could almost recite everything that would happen each morning and when exactly it would occur. The world was almost all gray through Akaashis eyes.

Sure it bothered him, as it would any kid his age, he was a high school kid living the life of an adult practically. Akaashis mom burst through the door, scolding Akaashi for not waking up when his alarm had sounded to get ready for school. 

Once Akaashi's mother had finally stopped yelling at him from the doorway of his room, Akaashi picked up his stuff, brushed his teeth and walked out the door for yet another day of the exact same thing except for this time something felt... different? Was it that he had forgotten something? Did he miss something? No that wasn't it, what could it be. 

It was until Akaashi entered his first period that his question would remain unanswered, spiraling around in his head like a tornado. The door to the classroom was held open by a chair, the same as always, but there was something new about the room. Akaashi looked around cluelessly until he laid eyes on it. An empty desk? sitting right beside his. 

Akaashi sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive. Once she did Akaashi mocked her exact words as always “good morning class and a happy Monday” except this time he missed out on one last part. “I'd like to introduce our new student” Akaashi sat up studying the new kid who had just appeared inside their classroom. 

The words of his teacher faded into the air as Akaashi stared down the new kid. He had silver spiky hair with black at the roots, he wore the biggest smile Akaashi had ever seen and had an even bigger personality. His eyes were yellow and thin almost like a cat but no, he looked more like… an owl?

“Hi, I'm Koutarou Bokuto” Bokuto said with such confidence it broke Akaashi from his thoughts and close observations of the new kid. “Bokuto your seat will be beside Akaashi” Akaashis eyes widened at this statement. “Now please take your seat so i may start class”.

“So, who are you?” Bokuto said as he sat down beside Akaashi. “Didn't you hear? She just said it right to your face.” Akaashi said with a sarcastic tone. Akaashi wasn't very fond of meeting and socializing with new people very much, it always has caused his anxiety to go up.

“Oh. i’m sorry.” Bokuto said as he turned his head toward the front of the room with a slight frown now covering the bottom of his once smiling face. Akaashi noticed his pout and out of guilt finally turned to Bokuto and said “Hi, i’m Keiji Akaashi”.

This prompted Bokuto to look at Akaashi with an even bigger grin than he had been wearing on his face when he walked in. Which to Akaashi honestly had seemed impossible at the time. “OOOOO, I like that name, agkaashiiiii” Bokuto said so loud that the teacher had to tell him to be quiet. “So what do you like to do?” Bokuto said in a puzzling tone. 

“Well i'm on the volleyball team”.

“NO WAY ME TOO, I JUST SIGNED UP THIS MORNING” Bokuto was ecstatic with every word that escaped his mouth. “What position do you play?????” Bokuto said this like he had just discovered an unidentified artifact and was trying to find out more. 

“Ummm… i’m a setter” Akaashi was kind of intimidated by the amount of pure energy this new guy gave off. Besides that Akaashi felt kind of happy to have someone new around to talk to and they shared an interest in volleyball, not that it really mattered though. I mean he'll probably just end up like everyone else here, of no interest to Akaashi.

Bokuto beamed with joy after hearing what Akaashi had just said “I'M A WING SPIKER, THAT MEANS WELL BE ABLE TO WORK TOGETHER!” Bokutos excitement was so vibrant it almost looked like it was radiating off of him like some kind of spotlight that never left his side. “Not to brag or anything but I was also the ace” as Bokuto said this he puffed out his chest and slicked his hair back with his hand looking away from Akaashi dramatically.

“Bokuto would you please keep your voice down?” Akaashi pleaded trying to get him at least a little under control. “Sorry about that, I get carried away really easily,” Bokuto said in an embarrassed tone.

To Akaashis surprise not only was Bokuto in his first period, he was in all but one and not to Akaashis surprise always took the seat right beside him. Though, for some odd reason, Akaashi actually didn't mind being around Bokuto. It was almost as if he liked having Bokuto around..? 

No that was crazy, Akaashi could never handle being around someone so wild and free spirited as Bokuto, that's just not Akaashis type of person, or so he thought. Before Akaashi knew it, the day was over and it was time to go to volleyball practice for the night. 

He met up with Bokuto who had been conveniently waiting for him at the door of the gym. At first Akaashi thought it might've been because he was nervous to meet the team until they walked through the doors. Bokuto acted like he had known the team for his whole life, giving them hugs like family and that was when the team knew, it was about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

After Bokuto was satisfied with having greeted everyone on the team telling each one his name and how pleased he was to meet them and also saying this weird catchphrase that Akaashi noticed he tended to say. Bokuto stumbled back over to Akaashi putting his hand on his shoulders shaking him slightly. 

“Our first official practice together buddy” Bokuto said, shaking Akaashi even harder now. “Yes, I suppose it is isn't it” Akaashi mumbled slightly sarcastically but also sincerely. The two then walked to the dressing rooms to put on their practice clothes. 

“Hey new guy!” Komi shouted from across the court. “Why don't you come over here and show us what you got? Akaashi, how about you set for him, you are vice captain anyways”. Bokuto looked at Akaashi full of pure shock from what Komi had just said.

“YOU'RE THE VICE CAPTAIN TOO… AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO MENTION IT TO ME” Bokuto looked quite flustered as his voice filled the room like water being poured into an empty glass. “Sorry, I guess it just never really crossed my mind to tell you”. Akaashi felt quite stupid that he had left such a big detail out when telling Bokuto about his volleyball experience.

“Okay, would you two stop bickering about what didn't happen in the past and focus on what's about to happen in the future!” Akaashi and Bokuto both lost in their own playful banter didn't even realize the whole team who had been watching them waiting to see what Bokuto was actually capable of.

The pair both simultaneously bowing in apology to the team for holding up practice causing these two to look up at each other and for the first time in a pretty long while, Akaashi let out a small ounce of a giggle. 

Soon after they both ran to join everyone else on the court, who were already in position trying to figure out a position to try Bokuto out in. Obviously right after being asked Bokuto gleamed with pride as he spoke his answer “Well you see, I was a wing spiker back at my old school and also, not to brag or anything obviously but… I was the ace”.

Just as Akaashi would have guessed Bokuto puffed out his chest and slicked his hair back with his hand when explaining his past in volleyball to the team. Bokuto was such a simple yet so complex person which really only strengthened Akaashi’s Interest in him even more. 

Akaashi never felt like he had to actually figure something, or someone out like he did Bokuto. He always felt as though everyone was kind of boring. Finally the team had made their decision based off of what they had said prior, Akaashi was going to set for Bokuto to test what hew could do.

Bokuto was fine with this obviously because he had had enough confidence in himself that he could hit just about any ball anyone was to set to him, he'd done it before? So why wouldn't he be able too now? As for Akaashi, his brain had started going 1000 miles per hour just thought after thought of, what if I mess up, am I going to make a fool of myself, if I don't do this right he's going to laugh at me.

Almost as if Bokuto had been able to read Akaashis mind he rested his hands on Akaashis shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said “You're going to do amazing, I just know it” and just like that, the smile that always covered Bokuto's face had grown even bigger and even more Akaashis nerves seemed to have calmed down as Bokuto let go and got ready to hit whatever Akaashi was to set to him. 

The ball was given to one of the first years who had not made it into the starting line up for the practice. So he was told to serve the ball over to the rest of the team. The moment the ball came in contact with the first year's hand Akaashi could feel the mood in the room change and not only did the room's mood change but so did Bokutos. 

The face he now had was one Akaashi didn't think he was capable of having to be honest, a serious one. Bokuto's grin he always wore had straightened out across his cheeks, he was in the zone and just like he had told Akaashi before the game had even started… ready to hit any ball that was to come his way.

Akaashi could feel his body relax as the ball was being tossed around the court behind him each time by a different player, seeing bokuto so serious about the game made Akaashi feel more into it as well and for the first time in a while Akaashi could've sworn as that ball landed in the palms of his hands and he sent it over to the net that the world seemed more colorful and Akaashi heard the sound of the ball that he had just set to Bokuto hit the ground like a rock. 

“HEY HEY HEY” Bokuto cheered as his sneakers hit the floor slightly after the ball, there was that catchphrase Akaashi thought to himself. Bokuto turned around to see the whole team looking in astonishment at the play the two had just pulled off with no experience together in volleyball and no warm ups. The set from Akaashi was flawless as well as the spike from Bokuto almost as if they had formed a bond so tight they just knew what the other needed to succeed and trusted that they were right. 

Once practice had ended the team did what they always have done on Mondays after practice and went out to eat together. Also now inviting their new soon to be wing spiker, Bokuto. Akaashi went home that day feeling something of which he hadn't felt in a long time but also something he had missed oh so dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week seemed to fly by to Akaashi with Bokuto by his side. The two had started spending a lot of time together inside and out of school, Akaashi had other friends of course but none like Bokuto. He just always knew how to keep things interesting. “Never a dull moment when Bowkuto’s around” Akaashi would always say.

The more Akaashi stayed around Bokuto the more and more the world started becoming colorful again to him. The green of the grass, The beautiful blue sky and even Bokuto, the one who had made Akaashis able to see all these things clear again.  
The feeling was mutual between the two of them, Bokuto thought of Akaashi as the moon as Akaashi saw the man standing before him as the sun of his world. 

After a month or two of Bokuto and Akaashis friendship, Bokuto had decided to invite Akaashi over to his house to just kind of hangout. This kind of frightened Akaashi as he felt that Bokuto's family might not like him over.

Once again as if Bokuto knew exactly what he was thinking he looked over and said “My family is really nice I promise to you.” and Akaashi really had no reason not to believe what Bokuto had just said to him considering they raised Bokuto and look at him now, one of the nicest most energetic people Akaashi had ever laid his eyes on.

After the reassurance from Bokuto, Akaashi accepted the offer, leading to Bokuto jumping out of the court like a rabid kangaroo after their practice had ended in excitement to have Akaashi over at his house. “This way we can get to know each other even more!”

“So when exactly are you free?” Bokuto had said to try and break the silence as they walked each other home. “Anytime really. What's good for you?” Bokuto stopped for a second to think. “How about Saturday, that way we also don't have to worry about school interfering with our day.”

Akaashi knew he was free on Saturday but the real question was, would his parents allow him to go over to Bokuto’s house. He'd never really had to face this question before considering he never really had much interest in hanging out with anyone else outside of school before.

By the time the two of them had reached Bokuto's house Akasshi felt as though he had something to look forward to as he and Bokuto said their farewells and Bokuto was already stepping inside his front door.

Akaashi carried on his way to his house, his feet feeling lighter now as if the chains that once hung from them had just been unlocked and he was now free from what was holding him back from changing anything in his life from what it was. 

Akaashi got to the front door of his home and put his key into the hole, unlocking the door. Akaashis mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and his father when Akaashi decided to ask his mother for permission to go over to Bokutos. 

“Hey mom, do you think I could maybe go to a friend's tomorrow?” This sentence resulting in Akaashis mother stopping dead in her tracks to turn around and look at her son. He had never asked her this question before, she had known her son wasn't much of a people person since he was young. What could have possibly changed now?

“Who's the friend?” She asked Akaashi, still quite confused and taken back by the question she had just been asked.

“His name is Bokuto, he's from school” Akaashi said in response. “Well where does he live? Is it near?” Akaashis moms nerves were easily triggered too, they've always thought that's where he got it from. “Don't worry mom, It's just down the street, i'll be fine and plus I can call if anything does happen” 

“Okay, just please be careful!” “I will,” Akaashi reassured his mom as he closed his bedroom door and laid down on his bed waiting for dinner to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit yesterday was my sisters birthday :)


End file.
